


Akatsuki x Reader 7 Minuets In Hell

by PidgeMcCray420



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:34:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23509225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PidgeMcCray420/pseuds/PidgeMcCray420
Summary: You were sleeping peacefully, nothing was happening...but nobody has any respect for others well being in this home, especially Deidara and Tobi whom just decided to barge into your room demanding that you play seven minuets in heaven with them. As these words left their mouth's you decided that an explosion would be the best thing to happen right then and there.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Akatsuki x Reader 7 Minuets In Hell

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Mild blood mention and major language issue because we're all villains here.  
> Also posted by me Pidge_gremlin420 on Wattpad, but if you have read that this is going to be different so i still recommend reading this.

It was a calm day in the base; Pein had decided the day before that each member was being given a week to spend as they pleased. Why? Because that brat Naruto was hot on our trail. If we didn't slow down on the hunt for the Jinchūriki then we were going to loose the progress that has already been made.  
The most annoying part of this vacation period? The people I live with. sleep is so hard to get as it was then not five minuets ago Deidara and Tobi busted in my room and ruined my whole day in a matter on seconds. Why would I want to spend the day sitting with a bunch of sweaty, rude, malicious, and scary guys? Yeah Konan is here but I'm not even sure if she likes me. making my way down stairs i see all the members sitting at the table and just for moment it felt like the family i never had. so domestic...how gross.

"Hiya senpai how are you this morning?'

"I was great until you two dipshits decided it would be fun to interrupt my beauty sleep."

"like you even need the beauty sleep. We're all ugly mother fuckers here."

'Speak for yourself Kisame. I have fucked no mothers."

"Sasori-danna should you even be in this conversation? You stay beautiful forever senpai."

So what the fuck is that game you bastards wanted me to play? Lets get it over with."

I paused in vocalizing my annoyance when I noticed Tobi lift his mask to eat the last bite of his remaining oatmeal. Suddenly curious. Suddenly his mask was back in place and our eyes met. His gaze was somewhat burdened as he looked away.

"Come on UN!!!! LETS PLAY!!!"

"Alright Deidara lets move to the fucking living room."

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okie dokie that's it for that chapter please leave Comments with your first names (ONLY) in them in order to have the chance to have your name chosen to use as the main character :3  
and Kudos.

first comment gets their first name used in the continuing of this book. good luck.


End file.
